


The Barmaid and the Tramp

by Thefallen1986



Category: Harvest Moon and Story of Seasons Series (Video Games), Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life, 牧場物語 コロボックルステーション | Harvest Moon: DS
Genre: Blow Jobs, Doggy Style, F/M, outdoors sex, tramp - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 15:21:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30124809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefallen1986/pseuds/Thefallen1986
Summary: Muffy see’s Murrey pleasuring himself and finds his cock intoxicating.
Relationships: Murrey/Muffy





	The Barmaid and the Tramp

“So hungry Moi” Murrey was leaning on stump by the hot springs, his cock dangling down, at a nearby tree Muffy was watching Murrey, the barmaid licking her lips watching Murrey’s foot long cock, as Murrey started too pleasure himself, Muffy was starting too drool, she was desperate for cock, and Murrey’s cock looks like it needs a woman's care, Muffy went home and stocked up on food for the tramp, licking her lips at the mutual deal she will give him.

The next day, Muffy found Murrey once again by the hotsprings, the filthy mans stomach gorwling for food, Muffy approached him “Hello Murrey want some food?”  
Murrey nodded “So hungry Moi” Muffy produced some fruit from her bag and gave it too him  
“Murrey I want something in return”  
“N-no money Moi” Muffy moved her hands over his cock “Oh, Barmaid want my cock Moi, Murrey agrees Moi, let me eat food first, need energy Moi” Muffy shock his hand to seal the deal and let him finish his food, soon she was naked waiting on Murrey, the homeless man was soon naked too “get ready Moi, cock needs good service from Barmaid whore”

Muffy bent down and inhaled the smell from Murrey’s cock, it was vile, but she didn’t care Muffy was hungry for cock, soon she was bending down and sucking on Murrey’s cock, while Murrey stroked her hair, Muffy licking and slurping his cock and balls quite messily, she looked very undignified as she sucked him off, but she didn’t care, massaging his shaft, she was soon edging Murrey too orgasm, with and explosive thrust he cummed all over her face ands tits, Muffy moaning in ecstasy as his cum dribbled all down herself.

Realising she had little time before she was due too work, Muffy got her ass in the air and beckoned Murrey too take her doggy style, Murrey smirked as he shoved his cock in her pussy, Muffy gasping as he shoved his cock hard and fast in her pussy, not waiting for her too get into a patten with him, as the drool went down Muffy’s face she realised this was paradise, no build up just straight too the point, Murrey started too lick the back off Muffy’s neck “Good bitch Moi, want too do this more Moi, make you my cum slut Moi” Muffy screamed in ecstasy at the dirty talk Murrey gave her as he was edging her closer and closer too an explosive orgasm, his cum leaking from her pussy, making her gasp as she collapsed too the ground, her face a crazed look of pleasure as Murrey went too eat more off the food she got him “E-enjoy Murrey” mumbled and exhausted Muffy “Lets do this again soon”  
“Yes Moi, very soon”

Muffy felt dirty after fucking Murrey, but she didn’t mind too much as she got dressed with his creampie leaking down her legs, she had a great shag, giving him a kiss on the cheek as she left, this looks too be the start off a sordid relationship.

END

Muffy is such a slut in my works isn't she?


End file.
